Cuando
by NeKO-gIrLcHaN
Summary: Ray... porque? porque no entiendo el porque?... siempre cuando mas feliz estas, justo cuando al encontra la felicidad te hand e separar... porque?[POV de kai][kaiXray][oneshoot]


Genero: shonen ai/ KAIxRAY

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: BeyBlade

/// Es un POV de Kai y le agregue un poema que vi en un libro. El nombre del poema es el mismo que el del fic (jeje). Espero k lo disfruten.

OH! Casi lo olvido en este fic Ray esta muerto (noooooooooooo mi dulce neko T.T) y el poema es lo que "dice" Ray.

CUANDO ….

**_Cuando en tu corazón se abra,_**_  
_**_llena de vida,_**_  
_**_la flor perfumada del amor,_**_  
_**_recuerda que alguien la plantó_**_  
_**_un día dentro de ti._**_  
_

Voy por un camino, sin un rumbo fijo, sin un límite para mis pasos, sin un encuentro con nadie. Voy por esa senda buscando el día en que encuentre respuestas para este pensamiento que llevo desde el primer día en que te vi, en que esos ojos me saludaron gentilmente sin decir palabra alguna solo con la mirada, con esos ojos que me gustan tanto y quedo en un mar de pensamientos al perderme en ellos sin que tú te des cuenta, sin que nadie lo sepa, solo yo, yo y mis pensamientos que siempre se enfocan en ti con cualquier cosa que observo, con el mar, con el cielo, con la noche, con la luna y con el sol, todas con tus respectivas características que son únicas de ti por siempre y para siempre, algunas que solamente yo puedo distinguir...

**_Cuando tu corazón se ilumine_**_  
_**_con el suave colorido_**_  
_**_de la puesta del sol,_**_  
_**_recuerda que alguien amaneció contigo._**

Eres tan especial, tan amable, tan gentil, tan único... único para mi pero para otros solamente un buen amigo, si, para ellos solamente un buen amigo que los comprende y apoya en sus decisiones cosa que les alegra y les agrada de ti, y por supuesto a mi me encanta aunque yo no lo admita como ellos lo hacen, abiertamente, con una sinceridad absoluta, que yo nunca obtendré y que tu siempre la das sin ningún problema...

**_Cuando el fuego de la pasión_**_  
_**_queme tu corazón,_**_  
_**_consumiendo todas tus fibras_**_  
_**_en la inmolación del placer,_**_  
_**_recuerda que alguien encendió esa llama_.**

En la noche un canto se asía de niños llorando, con la pena de su alma por no encontrar destino alguno y tampoco ayuda, no se les era posible volver sino solo llorar, ese llanto se fue asiendo mas audible a mis oídos… pude notar que ese llanto que ellos emitían era tan parecido al mió, con la pequeña diferencia que mi llanto no solo es externo… también interno… como se puede vivir con ello?,

**_Cuando tu corazón esté_**_  
_**_bordado de sueños dorados,_**_  
_**_tejidos con hilos de luz de luna,_**_  
_**_recuerda que alguien coloreó tu mundo interior._**_  
_

Los árboles chocando con el tejado, las hojas cayendo sin tocar el suelo sin llegar a su destino, el agua produciendo ondas al compás del viento y el susurro de los árboles son solo sombras... sombras que no hacen mas que atormentarme y mostrarme de la forma mas cruel que tu ya no estas conmigo que otra vez me encuentro solo, completamente solo y a la vez rodeado de gente….

**_Cuando la noche te encuentre_**_  
_**_con el corazón partido y angustiado_**_  
_**_por las amarguras recogidas en el día,_**_  
_**_recuerda que hay alguien esperándote con_**_  
_**_el pañuelo en la mano._**_  
_

Las hojas danzan con el canto del viento, formando sombras que después se vuelven luz de Luna, solo algunos pueden verlos pero ahí están los cristales que la luna ha hecho aparecer con su resplandor, unos cristales que no son más que las lagrimas que se han derramado de mis ojos y ahora, ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado…

**_Cuando el insomnio te haga dar vueltas_**_  
_**_desesperadamente en la cama,_**_  
_**_recuerda que alguien puede_**_  
_**_sembrar sueños de paz en tu mente._**_  
_

Recuerdo cada palabra tuya, cada gesto, cada mirada cuando estabas conmigo, cuando aun estábamos juntos…. Mis lagrimas se han hechos cristales, cristales de hielo que por primera vez han brotado…. Cualquiera que viera mis lagrimas reflejadas en la luna diría que de verdad son diamantes, que irónico lo que es felicidad para unos es tristeza para otros….

**_Cuando la soledad te oprima_**_  
_**_y tu grito no encuentre eco,_**_  
_**_recuerda que allá, del otro lado,_**_  
_**_alguien ama tu compañía y entiende tu clamor._**_  
_

Lo único que me queda de ti es tu recuerdo, lo material no tiene importancia, todo eso puede repararse o comprarse o incluso seguir ahí hasta la muerte total, en cambio, tu recuerdo es lo que me puede ayudar y a la vez me puede hacer sufrir mas, tu recuerdo es el que me hace sentirme vivo al igual que me hace morir desesperado….

**_Cuando tus secretos no quepan más_**_  
_**_dentro de ti, amenazando romper los_**_  
_**_diques de tu alma,_**_  
_**_recuerda que existe alguien_**_  
_**_dispuesto a recogerlos y guardarlos_**_  
_**_con el cariño y la dignidad que tú esperas_**

**Cuanto me gustaría tenerte de nuevo, ya no vivo, mis pies caminan solo porque están acostumbrados a hacerlo, respiro solo porque he respirado toda la vida, soy un muerto que camina…. Un muerto que respira, pero ya no sirve de nada, soy un muerto que esta entre la gente que piensa que sigo vivo sin saber que he muerto por dentro…. Vivo sin vivir en mí….**

**_Cuando en tu corazón habite_**_  
_**_el azul del cielo, la calidez del sol,_**_  
_**_el gorjeo de los pájaros,_**_  
_**_el perfume de las flores,_**_  
_**_la nostalgia del atardecer,_**_  
_**_el encanto de las mañanas,_**_  
_**_la serenidad de los lagos_**_  
_**_y la sonrisa de la ventura,_**_  
_**_recuerda que alguien ha tocado tu corazón_**_  
_**_con la varita milagrosa del amor._**

Al ver el cielo, al ver las estrellas, al ver la luna, al ver tú fotografía…. Me llega la vaga esperanza que dentro de poco…. Pueda volver a estar contigo…. Cuando eso pase seré cuando seremos prueba de que nadie puede separar lo que el destino ha unido….

Mui kortito lo c, pero weno… lo mejor de la vida viene en empakes petenios . jajaja, broma!

Espero k les haya gustado . Y díganme lo que piensan xfas.

Así k déjenme REVIEWS diciéndome k les pareció este fic.

Sin mas que decir mas que gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer me marcho!,

Bye.


End file.
